Essek Thelyss
|Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Essek Thelyss |AKA = Shadowhand Hot Boi (Nott) Slow-Mo (Fjord) Heelys McGee (Fandom) |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Elf (Drow) |Class = Wizard (School of Dunamancy) |Age = Between 100 and 200 |Languages = Common; Undercommon |Place = Rosohna, Xhorhas |Connections = Kryn Dynasty (subject) Caleb Widogast (dunamancy student) |Profession = Shadowhand to Leylas Kryn |Status = Alive |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 8 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = true |C14App = true |C15App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = EssekThelyss | StatsRef = | Level =≥13 | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = |FanArt = }} is a drow mage and a senior figure in the Kryn Dynasty. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Essek is a very handsome male drow who holds his head high. He has very short white hair. He wears an elaborate mantle and deep purple and black robes that almost entirely obscure his body. Essek moves in a unique way, described as gliding or drifting. His cloak falls to the floor, obscuring his feet. Although in the Mighty Nein's initial meeting with him, they hear and see his footfalls as he moves, later Jester peeks below his cloak and sees his feet aren't touching the ground. When he comes to the Xhorhaus, the party scatters ball bearings on the floor, which separate out around his form like there is some invisible force that is pushing them outward and generating a strange force that keeps them at bay. At Mythburrow, he leaves two grooves in the snow behind him as he moves, from his toes. Personality Quite charming and hardworking, however elusive. Not fond of interacting with strangers much, or giving away information unless he respects the individual, or needs them for something. Biography Background Essek is a member of Den Thelyss, one of the three main important Dens of Rosohna. He is consecuted, but has not gone beyond his first life yet, , and is part way into his second century. He considers that Den Thelyss was very kind to accept one as comparatively young as himself. He holds an apparently high position in the Xhorhasian government, going by the title "Shadowhand", but it is unclear the specifics of his job. Essek was in attendance when The Mighty Nein received an audience with the Bright Queen, and returned the Beacon to the Kryn Dynasty. When Nott inquired about her husband Yeza's whereabouts, it was Essek as Shadowhand who confirmed that Yeza was in fact in their custody. Before the Bright Queen dismissed the Mighty Nein, Essek was assigned to be their steward while they were potential allies to the Dynasty. Afterwards, Essek took the Nein through the Shadowshire to the Dungeon of Penance where Nott and Yeza reunited. Though coy at first, he did agree to release Yeza after a small interrogation and then continued to show the group around Rosohna, to the Dim's Inn and their new lodgings. Essek returned to the Nein to show them to their new home, courtesy of Den Thelyss. Essek dropped by the Xhorhaus and remarked on how the Mighty Nein are settling into their new home. Beau invited him in for drinks, but he declined. After some polite conversation, Caleb asks after ways to learn dunamancy. Essek asked him to demonstrate his magical prowess, and Caleb cast Cat's Ire. Essek then decided to begin teaching him the basics of Dunamancy, offering to let him transcribe two spells from his spellbook. Essek vouched for the party in their meeting with the Bright Queen sharing information about the upcoming attack on the Ashguard Garrison and the meeting at the Overcrow Apothecary. Essek was present for the Mighty Nein's audience with the Bright Queen following their return from Bazzoxan and said he could transport the group to the Flotket Alps. When Caleb sought him out afterwards, Essek agreed to do what he could to see that the captured Scourger's execution was not accelerated. When the Mighty Nein are ready to leave for the Flotket Alps, they send to Essek to come to the Xhorhaus, where they introduce Dairon as their house sitter. After one unsuccessful attempt, Essek successfully transports them all to the Greying Wildlands. The Mighty Nein sends to Essek asking him to Teleport the party to Mythburrow and he agrees. When they return to Rosohna, he also helps Caleb by using Dispel Magic on the stolen book page, unlocking its contents, and tells Caleb he has been able to delay the execution of the Scourger for two weeks. Reani finds him very attractive and is overawed and shy around him. Essek then successfully Teleports all of them to Mythburrow. When Essek moves away, Jester sees that instead of footprints, he leaves two grooves in the snow from his toes dragging through the snow. Relationships Character Information Notable Items * Spellbook: Abilities Self-proclaimed time magic specialty, as well as a "prodigy" of dunamancy. His spellbook is apparently kept in a pocket dimension, and apparates into a hand when needed. Essek has demonstrated that he knows the spell Teleport, making him at least a level 13 wizard. Wizard Spells Cantrips * Wristpocket 1st-level * Gift of Alacrity 2nd-level * Fortune's Favor 3rd-level *Dispel Magic 5th-level * Teleportation Circle * Telekinesis '7th-level' * Teleport Unknown Level * Immovable Object * Resonant Echo Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Followers of The Luxon Category:Allies